District 4 The Secret Resistance
by Mogmoon
Summary: Set in the Hunger Games Series, 5 ordinary teens are recruited to serve under the District 4 Secret Resistance which was made to help in the rebellion and to rebel against district 13 if they were betrayed. The five friends are sent to the capitol during the 75th Hunger Games to be spies and to be Katniss' secret body guard squad.
1. The Day Before

**District 4**

Chapter 1: The Day Before

I got up early and went to the beach. The sea lapped at my toes as I gazed out at the little sailboat bobbing just offshore. The person in it waved. My best friend turned the boat towards the shore and began gently gliding towards me.

"Hi, Myra!" she said cheerily, leaping ashore.

I smiled, "Hey, Joni. Have you been training recently?"

She sighed, "I know we're a career district and everything but I don't think we need to train."

"Because…"

"Look. We go onto the reaping every year and expect to be drawn out but we haven't been for 3 years!" Joni picked up two rocks off the beach and began fashioning a little dagger out of one.

"It would be so sad if this year we were and you hadn't trained." I said quietly, "You'd be so sad, and so, so dead."

Joni laughed and hurled one of the rocks further into the sea, "Says the girl who's a vegetarian but still hopes to-"

"Hey! I'd change if I was reaped!" I flicked my long, curly brown hair over my shoulder.

"Your stomach wouldn't be able to adapt!" her bluish grey eyes stared hard into my big brown ones.

"Hey-"I said angrily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" our friend Amarilis stood between us.

We looked at her our gazes holding hers. "What? You were getting mad!"

Joni and I burst out laughing. I fell to my knees, my hands pressed into the sand. I minute later I got up, not sure what was wrong with me.

"It's the reaping tomorrow. That's why you two are laughing at random things." Amarilis said.

"Right." Joni and I said in unison.

"But seriously, Joni, you're so different from brother." Amarilis gestured with her hands as she spoke.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe you're twins!" I added.

Joni laughed. "You mean he's arrogant and I'm not?" she teased specifically directed at me.

"Joni!" I whined. I hated it when she teased me about Kurri, who'd had a crush on me since we were 9.

Joni laughed then glanced over my shoulder. "Amarilis! Here comes Kabel!"

"Shut up!" Amarilis hissed slapping Joni on the arm. We all laughed. Kabel was walking towards us, his black jacket flapping in the breeze.

"Hello!" he said, waving his arms in the air, "Joni, your brother's training again. Maybe you should stop him before he hurts himself or someone else. You know what he's like." His eyes flickered to me for a brief moment but went immediately back to Joni.

We had liked each other about four years ago but now we were just really good friends. He had told Amarilis, Joni and I that he liked someone but wouldn't say who.

"Myra, will you come with me? He's more likely to agree with me if you're there." Joni asked me, an edge of sarcasm in her voice.

"No..."I replied hesitantly, knowing I would be dragged along eventually.

"Please!" Joni begged, taking hold of my shoulders.

"Fine, just wait though." I said before turning to Kabel, "Will you tell me who you like if I beat you in a sword challenge?"

"It's the 74th Hunger Games reaping tomorrow, if neither of us get reaped then yes, I'll accept you're challenge." He said his eyes dark.

"Can I get that in writing?" I asked.

Kabel laughed a deep throaty laugh, throwing his head back. "You should probably go help Joni help Kurri." he said, gesturing towards Joni.

I fell into step beside my best friend, and we headed off to the training centre to help her brother.


	2. The Lurking Eyes

**A/N- This is my first story on fanfiction and I'm not sure how it is so far. Please tell me what you think. Oh and I wouldn't be able to continue this story without my friends who helped me out a lot! Special thanks to Avatar Gita. I'd really like some suggestions or something on ideas but I do have the plot mostly sorted out. Also I realise that the last chapter was really short but I promise this one will be longer! Anyway: to the story!**

**Chapter 2: The Lurking Eyes**

Joni and I entered the training centre through the back door, picking up our rented weapons on the way in. I buckled my sword belt around my waist over my blue vest. Joni attached her knives to her arm.

"Where should we start looking for him?" I asked because the training centre is a big building. As soon as I'd said this there was a yell from behind the climbing wall.

"I'm guessing he's over there." Joni nodded to the corner of the room and we sprinted the 100m there. I'll admit it; I'm a competitive, quiet person so we ended up in a race to Kurri.

"Hey, Myra, what're you doing" Kurri said as soon as we came over.

"Hello! I'm here too!" Joni pointed out, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, well I saw you this morning, Blondie!"

Joni sighed, "I thought I told you not to call me Blondie! It makes me sound dumb!"

"Blondie! Blondie! Blondiee!" Kurri chanted doing a weird dance around us.

Joni gave him the evil eye and sloped off to the practise maze. I glanced at Kurri briefly, trying not to give him the impression I was interested. He seemed under control so I jogged over to the fencing instructor, Samion.

"There's my favourite student!" he said when he saw me, leaving his current student sparring on her own. I smiled and drew my twin swords from their scabbards.

"Duel with me?" I ask, smiling at the chance to try to beat my mentor.

He grinned, pulling his own twin swords from his belt. "It would be my honour Myra."

Laughing I lunge at him, twisting at the last moment to let his sword slip past me. I glimpse Samion's other pupil glaring at me as I turned. She was using a blunt blade, while Samion allowed me to use a sharp one. I've always been proud that we trust each other. I decided the other girl looked about a year older than me. She had very dark brown hair that looked almost black in the artificial light. Her eyes were brown but not as big as mine. She was mostly unexceptional in appearance and apparently sword skill. Samion swung his blade and I ducked swiping at his legs. He jumped, narrowly avoiding my blade.

"Nice try, Myra but you'll have to do better than that to beat me. Remember to take advantage of your twin blades. That means you have two by the way." Samion said as he swung again.

"No kidding." I said sarcastically, drawing my other sword which was more of a machete. I blocked his complicated attacks while I planned my special move which I'd been planning by myself. I raised my swords, pretending to go for his legs then shifting my position and stabbing either sides of his waist. I hit the protective clothing and fake blood spurted out. I raised my arms in a cheer.

"Yeah!" I cried, jumping up and down; this was the first time I'd beaten my mentor.

Samion laughed, "Well done, Sweetheart. You've finally beaten me. I guess you don't need my teaching anymore."

"Of course I do! I may have beaten you once but can I do it again?" I teased, still overjoyed from my win.

"I have to help Samia practise her fencing," he leaned close to my ear, whispering now, "she's not very good and she has some odd feeling that she's going to get reaped tomorrow but I secretly think she's going to volunteer. My own eyes flickered to the girl and I suddenly felt a bit sorry for her. Then she glared at me, her eyes alight with hatred and my pity faded. I'm not one to pity anyone who doesn't deserve it.

I looked over at the maze training area. It was a dark building in a building full of little tunnels and hiding places. It was Joni's favourite place to train as her main defence was stealth. I was watching the maze waiting for Joni to come out when I had an odd feeling someone was watching me. I turned and the sensation stayed. My gaze drifted up, to the glass tinted windows. Behind them was the viewing area. I saw a group of shadows standing up there. My curiosity grew and I gave in to them. I sprinted up the stairs to the viewing room. It was empty. I looked down to where I had been standing minutes before. I looked down and realised the shadows had been on the level above. But there was no level above. I froze. There was a secret level that Joni and I didn't know about. I saw Joni exit the maze below. Without thinking I waved to her. She happened to be looking up and waved back. I smacked my forehead. "Ow." I mumbled. Of course, this window wasn't tinted. I sprinted down the stairs, barrelling into Joni who was coming up. She screamed as we rolled down, coming to a stop at Kabel's feet.

"I was just coming to look for you and suddenly you fall from the sky." He said, gazing at us with wide eyes. Joni and I sigh. Amarilis stood behind him.

"See ya!" she said practically skipping out of the room.

"What did you do to make her so happy?" Joni asked Kabel.

Kabel looked at her funny. Amarilis came back in, "I forgot to give you this." She said, handing Kabel a book.

"Hey you have the same book as me!" he exclaimed.

"It's your book, Genius." Amarilis replied.

"Yay! I'm a Genius!"

"No, I was being sarcastic."

"You're sarcastic, I'm a Genius!" Kabel smiled and went to go talk to Kurri.

Amarilis, Joni and I watched him leave. "I've got to go." Amarilis said and she left.

"Joni." I said, "There were some people watching me beat Samion. They were in a secret viewing area, up there!" I pointed to where they had been.

"You beat Samion? You've been trying to do that for ages!" Joni laughed, missing my point.

"No, you don't get it! Someone was spying on me!" I was exasperated and when I get exasperated my voice goes high.

Joni laughed, "Exaggerated again?"

"It's called Exasperated!"

"Look," she said calmly, "I'm sure it was nothing. After all, you had just beaten Samion, so you must have been feeling a bit light headed."

"I guess, but I'm sure I saw someone!"

"Myra," Joni said, placing her tanned hands on my shoulders, "tomorrow's the reaping, lets concentrate on getting through that alive and then we can worry about strange spies."

"Ok." I gave in. It was getting late and I had to decide what I had to wear tomorrow.

Side by side, Joni and I walked home. Until we left the building, I still had an odd feeling someone was watching us.


	3. The Broken Necklace

. **Chapter 3- The Broken Necklace**

The heat of the day had left me tired and sweaty so I'd gone straight to bed and woken up late. On the sandy street outside the kids were playing. It was reaping day so they were trying to take their minds off it. Most of them were under 15 except for my best friends and Joni's brother.

I pulled on my shorts and vest from yesterday and went outside to meet them.

"We need to make a deal." Kurri declared.

"Which is?"

"If one of us is reaped, another must volunteer."

"You mean if one of the girls is reaped we volunteer." Kabel asked sceptically.

Kurri looked puzzled so Kabel explained, "The girls would be chosen first, so if one of us is picked they won't be able to volunteer."

I tried not to laugh at Kurri's fallen face. "Oh, that sucks. But I stand by what I said."

"So two of us can die? That's a great idea!" Joni said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying, me and Kabel could save one of you."

Kabel shook his head and went to go home and get ready for the reaping. Amarilis went home as well, leaving me and the twins. "So, what you're saying is if Amarilis is reaped Kabel will volunteer with hesitation. And if Myra is reaped you'll volunteer for obvious reasons. But if I'm reaped no one will volunteer!?" Joni said, clearly upset to say the least. She ran huffily off, leaving Kurri. He glanced at me expectantly so I backed away.

I found myself in my bedroom studying my clothes. Our house was small. With three rooms. My mum and dad slept in one room, I in the other and my younger sister slept in the other room which also served as our kitchen and living area. Our dog, Reginald also slept with my sister, Larian.

I decided to sort my clothes into two piles; what I could wear to the reaping and what I couldn't. This didn't take long with my small amount of unripped clothes and the even smaller amount of these being formal enough s soon I was staring at a pile. In the pile I had three choices; a silky purple dress, a dark blue cotton dress, or a too-small flowery dress.

Sighing, I threw the flowery dress aside. Pretty as it was, it was way too small. I glared at the other two dresses. I hated having to wear dresses. The purple one was nice, but the blue one was an array of different blues like the sea, which I loved. Eventually I chose the blue one. I pulled it on; tripping over in the process then went out to the kitchen.

"Mum, can I have something to eat?" I asked her while she sat fixing up Larian's sunshine yellow dress.

"You can have some fruit." She replied, not really paying attention to me.

I sighed and grabbed a mango. It wasn't properly ripe so I put it back. I looked at the clock on the wall. It read 1:58. 32minutes until the reaping, 2 until I was supposed to meet my friends on the cliff. "That clock's wrong!" my mum called as I raced out the door. "It's 1:30."

I sighed in relief and went back to my room. After trying to read my book I went to the beach. The tide was low so I searched for sea glass. I'd made a whole bracelet out of them before. I watched for a figure to appear on the cliff meaning I had to meet my friends but no one came. Sadly, I began to walk back, when something caught my eye. It was a thin rope necklace, exquisitely knotted in a pattern. A seahorse pendant hung from it. Looking closer, I realised the seahorse had a sapphire eye. It looked like it had come from one or the capitol. I decided I could keep it as we had a saying in District Four; "If the sea claims your treasure, it belongs to the sea, if it gives it back; it belongs to whoever finds it." The clasp for the necklace was broken so I took a scrap of thread from my pocket and tied it around my neck.

I combed the beach some more, coming across Amarilis halfway across. "The meeting's been cancelled." She said, fiddling with her auburn hair. It was in a side plait and looked quite pretty.

"Are you trying to impress Kabel?" I teased, letting my own brown curly hair fall over my shoulders.

"What?" she snapped, not entirely sure what I meant.

"Nothing!" I laughed, "So why's it cancelled?"

"Joni and Kurri aren't talking to each other and Kabel is with Adene."

"Oh. What time is it?"

"Um..." Amarilis glanced at her watch, "Holy crumbs! It's 2:25!"

I began sprinting off, "See you at the reaping!" I called over my shoulder as my bare feet slapped the sandy road.

At home, Larian was wearing the sunny dress. She was 13 so her name was only in twice. Mine however was in four times. She looked very nervous, but I wasn't scared of much. I slipped on my brown sand covered sandals. My mum sighed but ushered us out the door all the same. My dad met us halfway and put his arm around me. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, not really caring.

"Nothing." I replied, knowing he wouldn't care that I was thinking what my strength would be if I was reaped. It wasn't that my parents weren't caring people. They just weren't into the same things as I was. I was moderately violent, my parents weren't. Larian was aggressive but pathetic.

The town centre was packed. A lot of the parents were pushed back to make room for all of us who had our names in the glass domes. I stood in my age group beside Joni and Amarilis. Amarilis looked nervous as she pulled me into a hug. "It can't be us, can it?" she asked hopefully.

"You know that's not true." I said, realising after I'd said it that it was probably not the most comforting thing to say. Amarilis laughed nervously. "I like your necklace." She said, tactically changing the subject.

Our district escort; Emilier Tatr, grasped our attention. "The 74th Hunger Games will begin shortly." The Panem Anthem began and we were supposed to sing along. My eyes scanned the victors. There was Annie Cresta who stared blankly at the building opposite her, the only other victor who really stood out was Finnick Odair.

"Ladies first." Emilier began, scooping a name up. "The female tribute is-"


	4. The District 4 Tributes

**Chapter 3- The District 4 Tributes**

"Samia Winter!" I heard Amarilis sigh in relief and felt her arm around me. Tears were running down her cheeks. "It's not us!" she gasped. I nodded blankly, watching Samion's new student who'd already been lost step up onto the stage. When the shock had passed I glanced over to the boys section. I caught Kabel's eye and he grinned at me. Then my eyes flicked to Amarilis' little 12-year-old brother. His ginger hair was very curly and his freckled cheeks were flushed. It was his first time so he was only in once but I could see from here that he was hyper ventilating. Poor Matten.

"It's your turn now boys!" Emilier chirped, quickly pulling a name out. "Oops!" she cried, as she dropped it. "Please don't be Kabel. Please don't be Kabel." I chanted under my breath. Joni glanced at me and I gave her a guilty smile. Emilier had picked up the paper and began to read, "Matten Mey" she announced, "Where's Matten?"

"NO!" screamed Amarilis, "He's too young! No!" Joni grasped her waist and held her back while I tried to speak to her between her shouts of: "I volunteer as tribute for Matten!"

"You can't, Amarilis, he's a boy you're a girl! You can't! I'm sorry!" I screamed at her. The crowd was watching us now and Matten was already on the stage. Emilier put her arm and congratulated him for being picked to die. These weren't her exact words but it sounded better that way.

Amarilis stood blankly watching her little brother being led into the back room where his family and close friends would meet him.

The crowd dispersed leaving a screaming Amarilis wrapped in her weeping mother's arms. "We need to go see him before he goes, darling." She told her daughter, gently brushing the long auburn hair from her eyes. Amarilis nodded sadly and allowed herself to be led away.

"That was awful." I said to Joni, watching them leave.

"I know." She said absently, "I better go home."

"Aren't you waiting for Kurri?"

"Nah. He was mean." She decided and walked away slowly.

Larian came over to talk to me. "I know him. He liked me." She said.

"You think everyone likes you." I snapped, going to talk to Kabel.

"Grumpy!" she called after me but I ignored her.

Kabel and I's conversation was short, mainly because Kurri lingered and made it awkward. So I ended up at home quicker than I'd have liked.

We sat and had our reaping day tea then I went straight to bed. I didn't want to have to think about Amarilis and her family.

** Sorry for the short chapter. I know its obvious but I don't own the hunger games.**


	5. The 74th Hunger Games

**Chapter 5: The 74****th**** Hunger Games**

The Hunger Games went fast but eventfully. Amarilis' brother died on the first day in the bloodbath so his body was sent back and buried in the sand at low tide. This was a District 4 tradition as the sea claimed your body in the end. The victors of the 74th Hunger Games were two from District 12 which is of course unusual. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark threatened to poison themselves so they both got to be victors. In my District it's considered an act of rebellion and it seems to have got everyone excited. Today Katniss and Peeta are coming to District 4 on their victory tour. Amarilis' family get a special place to stand and watch.

I rolled out of bed slowly with plenty of time to spare before they arrived. I pulled on a clean checked shirt over my old black vest. It wasn't really a formal event but I thought I should look nice. After all, the whole of District 4 was going to be there and hopefully Danian would be there. A smile danced across my lips as I thought of him. He was tall so he was about my height and had long straight ginger and brown hair. We trained in the training centre everyday together and we were a good match for each other.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a seaweed bread roll. I said hello then goodbye to my mum and dad and went to go work at the net weaving stand. I finished the net I'd started the other day and caught up with Danian. We walked to the training centre together, discussing what the brewing rebellion might mean for us whenever there were no peacekeepers in sight.

"It could be fun to participate in the rebellion." Danian said wistfully.  
"Yeah," I laughed, "If you don't die before you see the end."

He nodded and picked up a blunt sword. "We can use the sharp ones if you want." I told him.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said sweetly.

I laughed, "You have nothing to fear there." but picked up a blunt sword nonetheless. I sighed and picked up two twin ones instead as I fought better with two.

We fought for two hours then walked to the town square together. The crowds were already gathering and the banners were up. This must have been the only year that our district was happy for another district's tributes. The murmurs going around were all about the future rebellion. The peace keepers were trying to shut us up but it was very hard once we'd begun. Eventually Katniss and Peeta came up onto the stage and read an animated speech. I saw Amarilis standing on an elevated space along with her family. The ceremony was over soon and Joni, Danian and I began walking back together.

We walked around the corner and were mobbed by a gang of masked soldiers in black. They chucked us to the ground and searched us for weapons. Danian was trying not to swear but kicking out hard. I struggled but a man or woman pressed on my wrist and somehow knocked me out.

* * *

**I've decided to make my chapters shorter and update more often. :D**


	6. The Training Centre

**Chapter 6- The Training Centre**

The air around me was hot and stuffy. I was conscious of my head resting on a squishy pillow and a blanket lying over me. I lifted my head and looked around the room. A green vest and brown shorts lay over a chair. They were in my size and freshly ironed. I picked them up and held them against my body. The door clattered open and I dropped the clothes on the floor. Samion stood staring at me. "You!" I screamed at him angrily.

He took a step back and laughed nervously, "I honestly thought the first thing you'd say would be; 'Where am I'? But that works too."

I glared at him. "Ok, fine. Where am I!?" I shouted.

"Shhh!" he hissed, turning around to see if anyone was there. "You're in the bottom levels of the training centre."

"Ok. Why?"

"Because you show talent." He came over and sat on the sofa net to me. "District 4 is making a secret resistance with whoever we think we can trust and shows great talent."

I processed this information slowly. "So Joni is here?"

Samion laughed, "Yes. We're forming a group of you to train as assassins."

"So, Joni is one of them?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. And you are too." He said trying not to laugh.

I was surprised. I'm a combat fighter. I'm light on my feet but I'm not good at sneaking up on people. "But I'm not that sort of person!"

"So you're not a killer? You can be, Myra!"

"No. I'm not a good sneak attacker!"

Samion laughed again, "That's Joni's job. You will be for when the sneak attack goes wrong. You're a brilliant sword fighter, Myra, and so is Danian."

I grinned as he walked out the room, calling "Be upstairs in ten minutes!"

I shut the door behind him and pulled on my training clothes. The soft, breathable fabric felt good against my hot skin. Again the door handle turned and someone walked in but this time it was my best friend Joni.

"What do you think?" she asked, "Should we accept?"

"Yes. When the rebellion kicks off we need to be able to help. And if we're stuck in District 4 we'll be sent to fight against the Capitol or more likely we'll be bombed by them and we'll die before we have a chance to do anything useful!" I scream.

"Ok." Joni said quietly, "I was thinking the same thing."

She was in her training clothes too so we went upstairs together. The next floor up was a huge training centre with ropes to climb, shooting targets, stabbing dummies, pretty much anything you could imagine. I felt myself gasp in awe. Joni smiled, "This is my place." She said.

A small group of people stood by what looked like a big squishy mat. I could see Danian and Samion. "Hey!" Danian called to me, a smile lighting up his face. I replied the greeting and stood beside him. Samion smiled at us, "There is just one more person we're waiting for."

We waited for just a couple of minutes before Kabel walked through the door.

"Myra! Joni! I'm here too!" he laughed.

"No kidding right." Joni said sarcastically.

Kabel laughed and joined us at the group.

"Ok!" Samion announced cheerfully, "Let's get to training!"

* * *

**A/N- Ok! That's the 6th Chapter! I hope you liked it. I'll try get a new song up soon. By the way I found the reviews very funny. Like VERY funny. XD**


End file.
